Lost and Found
by DoctorWhoFanwarrior11
Summary: When a three-year-old Kurt's parents decide to go out for a nice anniversary dinner, they come home to the worst possible scene. THis is my first multi-chapter fanfiction, so please review! Possible Klaine later. DFTBA  dont forget to be awesome
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_May 21__st__ 1997 _

It had started out as a wonderful night. Burt and Elizabeth Hummel had decided to call up Maria, a family friend and their no-cost baby-sitter, to watch Kurt, so they could celebrate their 5 year wedding anniversary with a romantic dinner. Maria arrived at 5 o'clock, just ass she'd been asked. "Happy anniversary!" She said to Burt and Elizabeth.

"Mia! Mia!" _Here comes Kurt! _She thought. Kurt can't say "Maria" yet so he just calls her "Mia".

"Hey Kurtsie!" She says.

"I not Kurtsie! I Kurt!" Kurt replied with a goofy look on his face. His parents said their goodbyes, not knowing this could possibly be their last. They told him to be good and not give Maria a hard time, but they knew this was unneccesary, because he never gave her a hard time. They closed the door, with no idea of what was lurking in the woods beside the house.

After they left, Maria decided to give Kurt his dinner, and made sure he ate _all_ of his vegtetables because he tends to try to feed them to their golden retriever, Sandy. After supper, they sat down in the living room to watch Kurt's "most Favoritest show in the whole entire world", Blue's Clues. After they sat down, Maria heard the door bell ring.

"You sit here and finish watching Blue's Clues, okay? I'll be right back," she said to Kurt. She got up and said "Who is it?" to the person at the door, curious.

"That is irrelivant as of now," a gruff voice replied from outside the door. "Now open this door before I kick it down!" _Crap, _She thought

"Uhm, I can't open the door to strangers," she answered, shakily. _Bang, bang, CRASH_ and the door was kicked down, just narrowly missing her.

"Alright, now where's the kid?" the man asked.

"I cant tell you that."

"Mia?" _Shoot, _She thought running towards Kurt.

"NOOO!" the man shouted and pulled out his pistol. "Move any further, and I will shoot you." Maria kept running. The man fired. A direct shot to her chest, silencing her heart forever. He leaned over.

"Hi there little buddy," he said to Kurt. Then he grabbed Kurt, and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks you guys! I really appreciate that so many of you favorite/reviewed/followed ****Lost and Found****! You guys are awesome! And on to the story**

_Later that same night_

Elizabeth and Burt arrived home a little later than they expected, but when they pulled up to the house, the first thing the noticed was that there was a hole in the front door. _That's weird, _Burt thought.

They got out of the car and opened the door. There lay a horrific sight. Maria lay there, face up, mouth opened in a silent scream, in a pool of blood. Elizabeth Hummel shrieked. The next thing they realized is that Kurt was nowhere in sight, and his favorite toy, a stuffed animal version of Blue from Blue's Clues lay on the floor in front of the TV that was still on. Elizabeth nearly fainted. She knew that Kurt never went anywhere without Blue. He even took the toy went they went to the park or out to eat.

"B-Burt," She stammered. "What do you think could have happened?"

"I don't know, but I know that we'll find Kurt," he replied and took out his phone and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" A voice said.

"My son has been stolen and his baby sitter is lying in front of me, dead, in a pool of her own blood." Burt answered. They asked for his address and sent out emergency responders.

When they arrived both parents were pacing, both as white as a ghost. Elizabeth with tears in her eyes, and Burt with a stream of swear words falling from his mouth like rain from the sky. The police asked them questions like "How old is your son" and "How long were you gone". They answered them, and the officers said they would put out a missing child report and take every chance they could to find their three-year-old son.

Kurt was sitting in the car screaming and crying. "I want my mommy and daddy!" he shrieked. "Where's Boo? I want my Boo!"

"I don't care! Just shut up you stupid kid!" the man replied. "Now, you are to refer to me as "Uncle Chuck" got it?"

Kurt nodded, silent tears streaming down his face. "But where's my Boo?"

"I don't know where your 'Boo' is, okay? Now SHUT UP!"

About 15 minutes later, they arrived at 'Uncle Chuck's house. It was quite small, with only two bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. Chuck took Kurt out of the car and brought him inside.

"Now, you will listen to everything I say, and do everything I tell you to, got it?"

Kurt nodded.

"Good. Now, since it's so late, you better go to bed." And he pointed him to a tiny room, without any windows with a tiny bed of blankets on the ground. "Good Night."

"B-But I can't sleep In the dark," Kurt said, so Chuck pulled out a tiny night light and put it in a outlet in the wall.

"There. Now good night you little brat." Chuck replied.

_Exactly one year later _

Burt and Elizabeth sat in their living room, not feeling good enough to go out for their anniversary.

"I can't believe he's been gone for a year," Burt said, breaking the silence.

"I know," Elizabeth replied. "We missed his birthday, and probably his first day of school, too," She said, sniffling a little. "We'll never find him!"

"You don't know that, hun, we could still find him," Burt replied.

"We've been searching for a WHOLE FREAKING YEAR!" She shouted. "Who knows how far away he could be. How do we know that he isn't-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK THAT!" Burt shouted back, and Elizabeth instantly burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, babe. I really don't want to even consider that possibility."

Kurt was four years old. He has attended pre- school just outside of Westerville, with this young boy named Blaine. They were best friends. They had known each other since a year prior to Blaine's start of school, Kurt being a year older and having attended since right after his kidnapping, and they lived right near each other. As the years passed and they entered 4th and 5th grade, Kurt and his Uncle Chuck moved to Lima, Ohio, having heard that the Hummel's had moved out of the city. Kurt cried for days, because he and Blaine were now separated, but every month, Chuck let Kurt call Blaine so they could talk. Soon enough, Kurt had forgotten all about Blaine, but Blaine would never forget about Kurt, the boy who had been his first childhood crush.

**Bwa-ha-ha I'm evil. I shall leave it at that. If I'm feeling generous, I might just post another chapter today, as I am in a writing mood. Otherwise, you might just have to wait until tomorrow. Thanks so very much! Don't forget to review, subscribe, favorite, and DFTBA!**

**-Emily **


	3. Chapter 3: Authors note

**A/N hello faithful readers! Its Emily here! I appreciate the reviews and followers, and I apologize for not updating sooner, but I have and EXTREME case of writers block, and I have written a Doctor Who based fanfic, so for those of you Whoovians, feel free to read that. I cant figure ot an idea for the next chapter of lost and found, so I am open to any suggestions. Leave them in the comments or shoot me a PM. Thanks! And I just changed my penname because of my newfound obsession with the Tenth Doctor AKA David tenant, but don't worry its still the same girl!**


End file.
